


Late-Night Jitters

by lilleeboi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Not Beta Read, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilleeboi/pseuds/lilleeboi
Summary: Normally when he can't sleep, Tadashi takes a shower. The warm water is relaxing, but it also hides any shameful sounds that he makes while trying to release his pent-up nerves. But, that's when he's at home and he's not so sure that jerking off in the inn's showers is a good idea.or: Yamaguchi gets pre-game anxiety and can't sleep, so Tsukki helps his boyfriend relax.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 310





	Late-Night Jitters

Tadashi wakes up to the sound of snoring. The rest of the team is sound asleep, sprawled across their futons with limbs sticking in every direction. It would be funny, he thinks, if it weren’t for his nerves. In truth, the thing that woke him up wasn’t the snoring, but his own anxiety.

Tadashi has grown his confidence during his time playing on the Karasuno boys’ volleyball team. He’s proud of this, and he won’t minimize his success, but he still often has an overwhelming churning in his stomach. Tsukki likes to say that he doesn’t lack spirit or confidence (anymore), but rather a sense of calm. And Tadashi knows it’s true; he’s always been sensitive, nervous, always picked up on the emotions of others, but this amplifies his anxiety in a way he wishes it _did not_. He wants his nerves to go away. He wants to yell at his anxiety to shut up, but he can’t.

Instead, he rolls over to face his boyfriend. Tsukki’s eyes are covered by a sleep mask, but Tadashi can tell that he’s sleeping by the way his mouth falls open ever-so-slightly. _Cute_. He closes his eyes, tries to fall asleep with the image of Tsukki in his mind. It doesn’t work.

Normally when he can’t sleep, Tadashi takes a shower. The warm water is relaxing, but it also hides any shameful sounds that he makes while trying to release his pent-up nerves. But, that’s when he’s at home and he’s not so sure that jerking off in the inn’s showers is a good idea.

Still… maybe a hot shower would do him good.

Tadashi takes care not to wake Tsukki – or anyone else, for that matter – as he untangles himself from the blankets. He unzips his overnight bag slowly, worried the sound of the zipper might wake any light sleepers. He doesn’t bother closing it after he finds his towel and makes his way to the showers as unobtrusively as possible, stepping around bodies and avoiding any loose-looking floorboards in the hallway.

The showers are lit by a single source, the kind of dim light that stays on all night in the bathrooms of public spaces. There aren’t many showers to choose from – Tadashi guesses most guests at the inn use the baths, instead – so he makes a beeline for the one on the end, least visible from the entrance. Not that he’s expecting anyone to barge in at two in the morning, but he wants to avoid any possibility of being caught. Coach Ukai wouldn’t be pleased if he found out Tadashi was up at this hour. After all, they need their rest for the big game tomorrow.

_The big game._ Tadashi gulps.

He shucks his clothes and steps under the showerhead. He turns the dial and grits his teeth when the water runs cold, but the water warms up quickly and washes away his goosebumps. His hand automatically makes its way down to his dick, until he remembers where he is.

He groans in frustration and closes his eyes.

_Maybe a little wouldn’t hurt?_ After all, no one else is up at this hour, no one would hear him.

Despite the little voice in the back of his mind telling him it’s a terrible idea, Tadashi lets himself indulge. Besides, it’s not for pleasure, it’s for _comfort._

He begins by brushing a hand along himself, gently tugging his half-hard length. It feels good, but he doesn’t want to draw this out any longer than he has to. He wants to come quickly and quietly, just something to take his mind off things, just something to help him feel tired enough to go back to sleep.

He picks up his pace, sliding his fist faster, squeezing the base of his dick. He uses the precum beading at the tip to lubricate himself and he has to brace himself against the shower wall as his legs begin to tremble from the stimulation.

“What are you doing?”

Tadashi chokes on air, eyes widening.

The intruder snickers, hiding a smirk behind slender fingers.

“Shut up,” Tadashi hisses.

The intruder, his boyfriend, raises his hands in mock surrender as he makes his way toward Tadashi.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” he doesn’t sound hurt; sarcasm oozes from his words like honey.

Tadashi’s response is flippant as he turns off the water flow. “I didn’t want to bother you.”

“I wish you had. I’d like to take care of that for you,” the blond replies easily, gesturing to Tadashi’s erection. He cocks his head smugly. “But it seems like you started without me.”

Tadashi has always been partial to his boyfriend’s slick tongue, but in situations like this – situations where he’s naked – his fondness grows into something more like resentment. It’s _embarrassing_ how quickly his body reacts. His dick twitches, basically begging him to do something, _anything._ When it’s just the two of them, the jabs aren’t just quick wit, they’re taunts, designed to make him lightheaded and weak in the knees. That slick tongue isn’t cute, it’s dangerous.

“We’re going to get caught,” Tadashi whispers hoarsely, his voice catching in his throat. _Damn._ This was supposed to help him relax, but he’s only getting more riled up.

Tsukki just tuts, sliding his fingers through Tadashi’s damp hair, tucking a stray lock behind his ear before ducking in to capture a kiss. Tadashi melts into the touch, arms snaking around the taller boy’s neck. They press and move together, their lips finding a familiar rhythm before Tsukki breaks away.

“Let me help you,” Tsukki murmurs, wrapping his fingers around Tadashi’s length.

Tadashi gasps against his boyfriend’s mouth. “We shouldn’t be doing this,” he says.

“Don’t be like that,” Tsukki chides, teasing. He pumps his fist slowly, prompting Tadashi to moan softly. “Don’t you think we should finish what you started?”

He wishes he hadn’t turned off the water. The sound of skin on skin echoes lewdly in the quiet shower room. It’s disgusting and arousing. The thrill of doing something so _untoward_ is way hotter than it should be, and he knows the risk of getting caught is relatively low, but… _fuck_ , if it isn’t provoking his imagination to run wild in the filthiest direction.

“You don’t seem so concerned with getting caught, now that I’m making you feel _so good_ …” the blond croons, clearly vying for a reaction.

“Shut up,” Tadashi manages a grunt, already getting caught up in sensation, his hips starting to move on their own.

“Tch,” Tsukki laughs smugly, “You’d probably get off on that, huh?”

A jolt of pleasure runs up his spine. “ _Fuck_ —” Tadashi screws his eyes shut and clings tighter to Tsukki for support.

“You’re so close already,” Tsukki remarks, his breath warming Tadashi’s cheek. “Are you gonna come for me?”

He means to respond, but instead he finds himself moaning and thrusting up into Tsukki’s grip. He loses himself like this, head tucked into his boyfriend’s shoulder, shuddering with the buildup of his orgasm. His whole body aches with tension.

“I’ve got you.” Tsukki holds the pinch server’s head into his chest as if to shush him as he comes with a muffled groan.

The clean-up is quiet. Tsukki may talk a ~~good~~ mean game, but he usually knows when shut up, and Tadashi knows he cares, as evidenced by the careful, gentle deliberateness he uses with every action. He guides Tadashi back into pyjamas, towels his hair with a fond expression, kisses his temple softly.

“Tsukki,” Tadashi brushes a hand through those short blond curls and lets out a sigh. “I’m tired.”

“No shit.” He hadn’t noticed before, but Tsukki obviously isn’t completely awake, his eyes aren’t as sharp, words a little slurred. It’s funny, Tadashi thinks, how at the height of his arousal Tsukki was suave and slick. Now, he’s just _cute_ , much as he’d hate it voiced.

“I don’t want to lose.”

Tsukki presses his lips together and hums.

They make their way back to their sleeping room, fingers slotted together as they shuffle down the hallway.

When they settle down in their futons, Tadashi grins sleepily. “I’ll cheer you on,” he whispers.

In the dark, it’s hard to tell, but Tadashi thinks he sees pink colouring the middle blocker’s cheeks. “Shut up,” Tsukki mumbles right into his blanket, eyes averted.

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

“Tch.”

“I’ll do my best, so when I get a chance to play, I won’t let you down.”

“I know.”

Tadashi doesn’t know who falls asleep first, but by the time he’s dreaming, all his worries have floated away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> If you want, come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lilleeboi) o(^-^)o


End file.
